U.S. patent publication U.S. 2003/0106508 A1 discloses an intake arrangement wherein the intake channel is subdivided by a partition wall into a mixture channel and an air channel. In the intake channel, a throttle flap is mounted and a choke flap can be provided upstream of the throttle flap. The partition wall of the intake channel is lengthened into the region of the air filter in order to avoid that fuel from the mixture channel is drawn by suction into the air channel.